The 7 Deadly Sins
by Briichigo
Summary: Sinning isn't always a bad thing. A set of drabbles depicting how Maka and Soul sin. Lime. Lemon. Smut. You've been warned. ;
1. Sloth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, the 7 Deadly Sins or this idea.**

_Chapter One_

_Sloth [slawth or slohth]-noun: habitual disinclination to exertion; indolence; laziness._

She really hated it when Soul laid around and did nothing, especially when he could be studying or training or making dinner (it was his night to cook after all). Maka won't say anything though because seeing him peacefully lounging around made her feel okay because he's still alive and she's still his partner. It works out in the end.

Maka rumbled around in the kitchen, preparing some spaghetti, since it was his favorite. It was also one of the easiest things to make, especially on a lazy and cool night like tonight. She was almost done making it when Soul's groggy voice echoed through their small apartment, "Maka," he began, drawing out her name, "when's dinner going to be ready. I'm starving."

She could only smile, "It's almost done, though it _was_ your night to cook," she mentioned in her response.

"Oh shit, dammit. Sorry Maka, I'll make dinner tomorrow night. I promise," Soul said as he dragged himself out to the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her from behind as he rested his head on her shoulder, "Though I do like it a lot when you cook."

Maka wiggled out of his grasp and brought the food to their small, bar styled table. She sat the spaghetti noodles in the center with the sauce bowl on its right and small meatballs- that she made from a box- on its left. Soul slowly (but not too slowly, he was starving after all) made his way to the table and flopped himself into his normal stool. Maka smiled, once again, as he began to lazily throw food onto his plate, a goofy grin on his face as he looked happily at the feast before him.

She may have really hated it when Soul laid around, but Maka loved to make him happy and she loved spaghetti night.

**A/N: I know it's wicked short, and I'm sorry, but I just couldn't expand it much further. So I've decided to post an extra chapter or two with it. **


	2. Wrath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, the 7 Deadly Sins or this idea.**

_Chapter Two_

_Wrath [rath, rahth or rawth]-noun: 1. Strong, stern or fierce anger; deeply resentful indignation; ire._

_2. Vengeance or punishment as __**the **__consequence of anger._

It really irked him when Maka was looked upon by guys, especially in the admiring and "I think you're hot" kind of way. He especially hated it when Death the Kidd would give her some casual looks. He knew that the OCD prone teen had some affection toward his meister, but that didn't mean that Soul like it.

Soul got into a pretty serious fight with Kidd over her when no one was around. It ended with Kidd having a black eye and Soul, accidentally, revealing _his_ feelings toward to young bookworm.

It really irked Soul when Maka's papa got in his face, yelling obnoxiously about how he should treat his "sweet and darling daughter" better. This always made Soul become increasingly angry and furious with the red headed Death Scythe.

One fight got so intense that Spirit actually shut up, for once in his life, and listened to what the young weapon had to say, "It really pisses me off when you get in my face about the way _I _treat Maka. You're her godforsaken father and you treated her like shit when she was younger. I'm not you. I won't betray or fuck her over. Got it, old man?"

Spirit looked at the young boy- er, man in front of him, "I just don't want you to hurt her like I did. I really do love Maka with all my heart, but my actions have made her hate me. I don't think she'll ever forgive me," he looked away from Soul as he said this, not wanting him to know the depth of his sorrow.

"Shut up old man," this immediately got the older man's attention," Maka doesn't hate you; she just can't get over the way you betrayed her mother. She honestly loves you too, but she's afraid that you'll betray her like you have with every other woman in your life. Stop being so Goddamn obnoxious and actually talk to her like a human being… talk to her like you're talking to me right now."

"YOU'RE SO GOOD TO MY LITTLE GIRL! I'M SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU AS HER-" Spirit was cut off by an elbow to the side of the head, thanks to Soul.

"I said to shut up, old man," and with that, Soul left the room that the two inhabited during their conversation/confrontation.

It really and absolutely irked Soul when Maka doubted herself, like right now. They were in the middle of a major fight against a kishin, "Maka! Concentrate dammit!"

She skidded to a stop and, quickly, slipped behind a stone wall, "I am Soul."

"No, you're not!" came Soul's voice in its echoed tone, since he was in his weapon form, "Stop fucking doubting yourself and get back in the game."

Maka only nodded before jumping back out toward the fight. After a few quick and skilled swings of Soul, they defeated the kishin and Soul enjoyed the tasty egg that it left.

Once they made it back to their shared apartment, Soul pulled Maka into the living room and made her sit on the couch, "What the fuck was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Maka asked, confusion showing on her face.

"The way you were during that fight. You could've gotten yourself hurt, or worse, killed! Stop doubting yourself during a fight. You may not be saying anything, but I can feel it Maka, I can feel everything you're feeling when we're synchronized," Soul said before sitting beside her and placing his hand into hers and whispered, "Soul Resonance."

Once their minds were connected, Soul let all his thoughts and feelings pour out.

_You're the coolest partner._

_You're so incredibly strong and I respect you so much._

_Stop fucking doubting yourself, I'll never leave you. I promise._

_We're in this together for the long run. You __**will**__ make me the best and coolest Death Scythe known to the world._

…_I love you._

Maka looked up at Soul after they separated from their resonance. He _loved_ her? Since when? Why?

"Soul…" Maka muttered, finally meeting his ruby eyes, "Are you being serious with me?"

Soul's face was red with anger and fear; fear of her laughing in his face and angry that she might do that, "Why would I joke about that, Maka? Cool guys don't do that."

Maka smiled before throwing herself at him, hugging him, "I love you too," was all she said before she pulled back and gave him the most genuine smile that she could muster. He wasn't angry with her for the way she fought; he was angry at her for not trusting herself and not believing in her own strength.

Maka always irked Soul in more ways than one, even though, most of the time, it wasn't her own doing.

**A/N: There ya go. Two chapters down, five to go. Please review with some constructive critique and ways to help me improve. Thank youuuu~! 3**


	3. Greed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, the Seven Deadly Sins or this idea.**

_Chapter Three_

_Greed [greed or grid]-noun: Excessive or rapacious desire, especially for wealth or possessions. _

When it came to Maka, Soul was possessive. It was a crazy type of possession; it was the type in which Soul felt the need to make sure that Maka stayed his.

Maka actually liked how greedy Soul could be when it came to her. It made her feel wanted, cherished and loved. She accepted the fact that, no matter what, she would be Soul's and that she had been since they began their partnership as meister and weapon.

She only didn't like his possessiveness when other guys would talk to her. Maka could be talking about an upcoming project, the past mission or just chatting casually. Her conversations with her fellow (male) classmates were harmless and innocent… at least in Maka's eyes. Soul would always see something that her clueless eyes wouldn't like how male whom she was talking to looked at her with longing eyes or how close some of them would be when they leaned in a bit. It drove him crazy and usually made him do something very _uncool _like interrupting the conversation or putting his arm around her shoulder (since they were, now, dating).

Maka dragged Soul out of the classroom and into the hallway. She swung him around before giving him a very unsatisfied look, "What the hell was _that_ about?"

Soul just shrugged his shoulders as his girlfriend continued to send imaginary daggers from her glare.

"Answer me Soul Eater Evans! I'm tired of you always butting in or acting like a jealous lover when I talk to other guys. I'm your girlfriend, not a possession or prize."

"I don't mean to make you feel that way…" Soul drawled, adverting his eyes from hers.

Maka smiled as she calmed down a little bit. She softened her gaze and put her hand on his shoulder, "I know you don't, Soul, but it really bugs me that you'd feel this way. You have nothing to worry about because I'm _yours_ and that's not going to change anytime soon."

"It's not like that Maka. I trust you. I just don't trust anyone else. That's why I'm like that." Soul admitted in a hush tone.

Maka giggled. Soul looked at her dumbfounded. _Why was she laughing?_

"_That's _why? Soul, you have nothing to worry about. I fight blood thirsty kishins on a weekly basis. If anything, you should be worrying about that, not our classmates," Maka gave off her casual smile before kissing the white haired boy.

Even though it didn't change his feelings of greed toward Maka, Soul felt at ease now that it was out in the open. Their relationship grew and became a lot better after that argument.

When it came to Maka, Soul was greedy. He truly and deeply cared for her and didn't want to lose her, but that was okay for her because she cared deeply for Soul too.

**A/N: Another short chapter, but I'm okay with it. These are more of drabbles than chapters anyway. I'm hoping to have this entire fic finished by the end of April. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. **


	4. Gluttony

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, the Seven Deadly Sins or this idea.  
>WARNING: A bit of smut and <strong>_**deliciousness. **_**;***

_Chapter Four_

_Gluttony [__**gluht**__-n-ee]-noun: Excessive eating and/or drinking._

Soul was always the gluttonous one, but Maka never imagined that it'd be _this _bad. She never thought that Soul'd find _her_ delicious and delectable and worthy of his taste buds. He began to suck and bite Maka as he trailed down her body, making her writhe with pleasure and want.

He had ambushed Maka in her room as she was changing into her pajamas. She protested at first, but Soul knew how to get his meister going. Now they were sprawled on her bed and barely clothed, well completely naked in Maka's case. He was heading lower past her hips as he made his way toward his desired destination. He started off slow and softly; just licking and nibbling on her folds. Maka moaned in delight and satisfaction as Soul began to open her a bit and taste her fully. He honestly loved the smell and taste that was Maka Albarn and Soul wasn't afraid of letting her know that.

In the few months that they had been dating (and the few weeks of being completely intimate with each other), Soul had become almost obsessed with Maka's taste and smell. He craved it on a daily basis. And once he got his way and was able to see her fully, he took in every last drop and scent that was Maka.

It's not like it was a bad thing for Maka. She got a lot of attention from the Demon Scythe and it wasn't always sexual attention either. He always had to hold her and put his nose into her hair to just smell her and Soul always had to nibble on her ear or kiss her forehead whenever they were close. He'd even go as far as kissing her hand and neck in public around their friends. It made Maka feel good that she was wanted and loved so much.

Soul finally began to bite and suck hard as Maka began to become louder with her moans and cries of Soul's name. He knew just how to make her come and he did it easily. A bite here and a lick there and Maka was just fucking pudding; a streaming and delicious river of pudding.

As Soul finished his daily dish, Maka realized that no matter how gluttonous he was, he was still the overbearing, badass, sexy and cool Soul that he always was.

**I felt like adding a bit of smut to twist the meaning of gluttony. I actually kind of like how this came out. **


	5. Pride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, the 7 Deadly Sins nor this idea.**

_Chapter Five_

_Pride [prahyd]-noun: a high or inordinate opinion of one's own dignity, importance, merit, or superiority, whether as cherished in the mind or as displayed in bearing, conduct, etc._

Soul always strode to be the coolest of the cool. He had cool hair, cool clothing, a cool scar, a sexy body and amazing facial features. Everything about Soul Eater Evans was undoubtedly _cool_ and he made sure that everyone around him knew. Soul was proud of the person that he had become. Not only was he completely cool, he lived a cool life, had a cool apartment, cool friends and the coolest and most amazing girlfriend and meister that anyone could ask for.

Maka wasn't the typical cool. She was kinda bland, flat-chested and wore her hair in childish pigtails, but Soul was nonetheless proud to have her all to himself. He was proud to know that she was the reason why he was a Death Scythe and that he could trust her with his life.

Maka never understood _why_ Soul found her to be something to be treasured. She never understood why he was so proud of her. Soul always treated her like she was the only person in the room and he wasn't afraid of mentioning his relationship with the blonde.

"Hey Soul," Maka said quizzically as she looked over at the white haired weapon that sat beside her. They were currently snuggled up on their living room couch and watching some movie that Soul found interesting. His response was a questioning look at her.

"Why do you always mention that I'm your girlfriend to everyone?"

It was a simple question, Maka thought, but it was something that was bugging her. After years of teasing and embarrassment on both ends, Maka just didn't understand how nothing really changed between them except for a title and the intimacy, but that it was important enough to be mentioned. She and Soul acted the same in public as they did before they began their relationship, so why was he always introducing her as his _girlfriend_?

He began to chuckle a bit as he shook his head, "Why? Because I can."

Now Maka was making the questioning look at her partner, "What the hell kind of answer is that, Soul Eater?"

He full-on laughs this time as he shifted her so she was sitting on his lap, somewhat facing him. Her legs stretched out toward the opposite end of the couch. "I do because I'm happy and proud to have you as my girlfriend. I'm happy to know that it was _you_ who turned me into the powerful and cool Death Scythe that I am. I'm also not ashamed to say that I have not only the _coolest_ meister in all of Death City, but that I have the feistiest, toughest and sweetest girlfriend that any guy could ask for," he took a quick breath before continuing, "Why are you asking Maka? We've been partners for years and have been dating for almost a year. So why now?"

Maka just shrugged her shoulders, a happy and serene smile on her face, "No reason really. Well, not a reason that hasn't been answered already," she said before leaning in for a passionate kiss.

Soul Eater Evans always strode to be the coolest of the cool, but it was his meister and girlfriend, Maka Albarn, that made him that way and it was something that Soul wouldn't admit… just yet, at least.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Finishing this before the end of April **_**definitely **_**didn't happen. Oh well, at least I updated right? **

**And I would love to thank all of my reviewers up to this point. This is my first fanfic that is multi-chaptered and still in progress and not discontinued. I'm pretty proud of myself, lol. Your reviews really help me and encourage me to keep going. So, once again, thank you. 3**


	6. Envy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, the 7 deadly sins nor this idea.**

**A/N: This chapter heavily refers to the manga chapter 74 during their time in the Book of Eibon. So major spoilers throughout this chapter- er… drabble. You have been warned.**

_Chapter Six_

_Envy [en-vee]-noun: 1) a feeling of discontent or covetousness with regard to another's advantages, success, possessions, etc._

_2) the object of envious feeling: __**Her intelligence made her the **__**envy **__**of her classmates.**_

Maka hated feeling this way; the feeling of jealousy and want. Seeing her boyfriend, Soul, receive numerous invites to become partners or go on a date made Maka a bit depressed. Even though Soul often reminded her that he was hers and will always be, Maka couldn't help but remember the time in the Book of Eibon where all her fears were shoved in her face.

"_You're a failure of a technician."_

"…_couldn't perform even basic baton twirling."_

"_You can't do anything…"_

"_You're __**hopeless**__."_

It broke her to know that even twirling a broom was difficult even for someone whom spins a Death Scythe around on a daily basis.

It was days like this that Maka would hide out on campus and practice twirling a stick, or any long object that somewhat resembled Soul. She was getting much better at it, in her own opinion. _I don't need Soul to always lead anymore._

Maka also has taken up teaching herself how to dance and understand music to not only get closer to her weapon, but to prove all those girls wrong; prove to them that she was very worthy of being Soul's meister.

It was also days like this that Soul would worry about his partner. It didn't bother Soul all too much in the beginning, but it's become a reoccurrence of Maka disappearing that bugged him. Soul honestly didn't know what to think. Maybe she had found another partner and is testing them out. Soul's mind would reel on and on, thinking of all the possible reasons why Maka was nowhere to be found.

It wasn't until he found her in the nearby woods on campus that he realized what was going on. It made him angry that she still worried about it, even though he turned down every request and every date. He was Maka's and Maka's alone. Why didn't she understand that?

After watching in hiding for a bit, Soul snuck out of the bush that he was in and walked up behind the blonde, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Soul," Maka breathed out as she dropped the stick, "What're you doing here? I thought you had remedial lessons with Black Star today."

"Stein cancelled since he had something _important_ to deal with," Soul responded as he nuzzled her neck, "What're you doing here, Maka? I figured you'd be in the library or at home."

Maka didn't answer; she had been caught, though it wasn't the crisis situation that Soul had built in his mind. Maka wasn't cheating on him or training with a new partner, she was just being her typical self... her typical self-conscious self.

"Why are still worrying about this? Who cares if you can't twirl a damn stick like you do with me? I certainly don't. I'm pretty sure that Lord Death doesn't care."

Maka turned in Soul's arms, "It's just… well, ya know… you've been getting a lot of requests lately that I was getting worried that you'd take one of them up," Maka looked away from Soul's fiery eyes.

He laughed. Her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Maka, you should know by now that I'd never leave you. I've been turning down every request left and right for _years_, what makes you think that it's going to change?"

"You're a Death Scythe now, Soul and you're getting more powerful by the day and I'm not. I'm still plain, old Maka."

"Like hell you are!" Soul pulled her closer to him, "You are the most powerful girl I know. Stop thinking about that stupid book and those stupid girls, they don't matter at all. And you'd be surprised how many people want to have _you _as their meister. Guys always try to come up to you, but I turn them away because I'm worried that you'd leave me."

She giggled. He gave her a shocked look.

"Well," Maka began as she broke from her boyfriend's grasp and started to walk away," I guess we're even then, right?" Maka twirled on her heel and winked at him. Soul just shrugged his shoulders and started to follow her.

"You're a pain in my ass. Ya know that, right?" Soul mentioned just as he caught up to her.

Maka turned to face him once again, "I know."

**A/N: One more chapter left. I hope to get it out soon, though it's going to be the hardest to write. And I just want to thank all of you who have reviewed this. It makes me incredibly happy to see that people enjoy what I write. **


	7. Lust

**A/N: OMG, I'm so sorry that this last chapter has taken so long to get out. I can make all the excuses in the world as to why I haven't updated, but it still doesn't justify this. Gomen~ **

**WARNING: Lemon. You've been warned. **

_Chapter Seven_

_Lust [luhst]-noun: 1) intense sexual desire or appetite._

_2) uncontrolled or illicit sexual desire or appetite; lecherousness._

_3) a passionate or overmastering desire or craving (usually followed by for): __**a lust for power**__._

Maka slipped her robe off as she quietly snuck into Soul's room. She didn't know what had overcame her, but the excitement building within her influenced her greatly; the lustful thoughts that flashed through her mind guided her through his crowded room straight toward his bed. Soul's face was content as he continued to sleep.

A quick glance at Soul's digital clock reminded her of the fact that it was barely past three in the morning, but Maka honestly didn't care; she was in here on a mission and by God was she going to complete it. She gently placed one knee on Soul's bed and swung her other onto the other side of his body. Excitement and fear filled Maka's mind as she leaned down to kiss her weapon.

It was chaste and quick, but it was enough to wake Soul a bit. Once Maka noticed his crimson eyes crack, she leaned down and kiss him once again. Soul groaned as the kiss began to become more passionate and heated. Maka smirked as she dragged her nails down Soul's bare chest; he must've chosen to sleep shirtless that night, which made Maka quite happy.

"Nng… Maka?"

"Yes Soul?" Maka replied, her voice dripping with purposeful seduction "Is there something wrong?"

When Soul opened his eyes fully for the first time, he noticed Maka's innocent face and lustful eyes. He smirked, his pearly shark-like teeth gleaming in the moon's light, "Oh, there's nothing wrong _Maka_."

He knew this game and he knew how to play. Soul didn't care that it was the middle of the night because he certainly wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, right?

The way Soul said her name sent shivers throughout her body. Maka leaned back down to kiss her waiting boyfriend, who accepted it and fought back with equal tenacity. Soul's hands quickly made their way down Maka's lithe body, squeezing her pleasant bottom before snaking a hand under her night shirt. Maka broke the kiss so that her lover could pull her shirt off and so she could fling the covers off of him.

Soul began to fondle with her breasts as he attempted to take over, but Maka wasn't having any of that; it wasn't a part of her plans. She sat up, grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"We're playing by _my _rules tonight, Soul Eater, and that means I'm in charge. Got it?" It was more of a statement and demand than it was a question or plead.

Soul sighed as he resigned himself to his new role. A bit of domination from his meister every once in a while was welcomed.

Maka roughly kissed him, pushing her way into his moist cavern. Soul moaned at how forward Maka was being. _This is new._ Her hands didn't stay in their dominating for long as she let his wrists go and began her quick decent down Soul's body. She flicked at his nipples, dragged her nails down his abdomen and rubbed the top of his throbbing cock through his boxers.

Soul bucked at the touch. He wanted her bad and he couldn't help but try to get to the fun part as quickly as possible. Soul's hands ran down her body and began to pull on her panties. Maka slapped his hands away, a quick sign of no. Maka did slip his boxers off as she dragged her body down his. Her breasts rubbing against his skin made Soul cringe and moan.

She quickly kissed the tip of his cock before wrapping her right hand around him. Soul bucked as Maka began to pump her hand up and down his shaft. She made sure that she squeezed him in the right spots and teased just enough to get him ready.

Soul was anticipating her mouth to completely devour him, as usual, but Maka wasn't in the mood for foreplay tonight. Hell, he was lucky to have gotten what he did out of her.

Maka slid up to her knees and pulled her cotton panties down her long and muscular legs, falling onto her behind as she slowly pulled her legs out of each hole. Even though it was quite dark in his room, the light from the moon provided enough light for him to be able to see his girlfriend's beautiful body. Just as he was about to sit up, Maka pushed him back down and positioned herself atop his waiting cock.

Kneeling on her right knee and grasping him with her left hand, Maka teasingly rubbed Soul against her wet core. Soul groaned with anticipation as Maka continued her little ministrations. She then, suddenly, dropped herself onto him, impaling herself with him.

"Gahh!" Soul hissed at the surprise of entering her. She felt so utterly good. He grasped onto her hips and began to move her. Maka placed her hands on either side of Soul's head as she let him guide her.

He thrust into her a few times before Maka sat up, removed his hands from her hips and began to swirl her hips around in a constant circle. Placing her hands on Soul's chest, Maka began to slide herself along his shaft, letting him come almost fully out of her and then slamming him back inside of her. She let out a throaty groan as she continued the process. She _did _enjoy pleasuring the white haired teen a lot so seeing him close his eyes and attempt to hold back moans and groans of pleasure made Maka swell with success.

When Soul began to shake, Maka smiled. She achieved what she wanted, which was to pleasure Soul even if it meant not getting to her exploding point. Soul grasped onto her hips once again as he began to thrust into her as hard as he could while he rode out the waves of his powerful orgasm. When Soul calmed from his orgasm, he realized something was wrong; Maka hadn't reached hers even though she looked quite content after seeing him have his.

Maka tenderly lifted herself off of Soul and threw herself next to him. She looked over at him and smiled again. _He's happy. _She turned onto her side to snuggle against Soul and that's when he took his chance.

Flipping her over onto her stomach, Soul positioned himself at her entrance. Maka spluttered and quickly tried to flip back over.

"Soul, what're you fucking doing?"

Soul held her in place and prepped his cock for the impending activities. He pushed himself into her soaking pussy, "Giving you what you deserve."

Soul began to thrust into her as fast and as hard as possible. He noticed that Maka's moans were full of need and want and he knew that she needed this just as much as he did earlier.

"Fuck!" Maka shouted as Soul rammed into harder than before, all protests that she had before vanished.

Soul's hands slithered their way to her breasts and began to play with them. Maka squeaked as Soul pinched each nipple and rolled them between his pianist fingers. He then kissed the back of her neck and then her ear, "I wanna hear you say my name, Maka."

Just hearing his thick, heady and husky voice made Maka moan, but she knew that it wasn't what Soul wanted. He had this fetish for hearing her scream, but Maka was fine with it because she liked when he did the same for her too.

Maka was quickly beginning to reach her climax and Soul knew that. He abandoned her right breast and brought his hand down toward her heated and tight core. He began to fondle, squeeze and pinch her clitoris, which just added to the building pressure that was bubbling within Maka.

"SOUL!" Maka shouted as she threw her head back. She shouted his name again and again, mixing in other expletives in between. With each shout of his name, the harder Soul thrust into her and the harder it was for Maka to hold in her moans of pleasure.

Soul abandoned her left breast and wrapped his arm around her hips to keep her steady as he pounded into her. Maka's held fell as she felt the pressure topple over as her climax came. Soul's name left Maka's mouth in loud yelps.

Maka's body shook as Soul, too, reached his climax. The way she shook and moved and moaned made Soul go crazy. Damn, did he love this girl.

"Maka." Soul moaned breathily as he came down from his second release of that night. Maka's body slumped onto his bed as Soul fell beside her and pulled her to him. Soul hummed as he nuzzled her neck, "You're one hell of a girl, ya know that?"

Maka giggled in response, turning to face him and snuggled closer. She kissed his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his torso. "You're pretty amazing yourself, stud."

The nickname was an odd touch, but it didn't bother Soul. It was kind of sweet, in an uncool way that Soul had become accustomed too. He was only like this with Maka.

"I love you, Maka."

Maka brought her head out of his neck and smiled up into his eyes, "I love you too, Soul." She gave him one quick peck before snuggling back in and falling asleep.

Lust is a powerful emotion, but when felt in moderation; it can be a blessing instead of a sin.

**A/N: I'm so glad that I got that out. I haven't written a lemon in forever so I'm feeling a bit rusty. Reviews and criticism is greatly appreciated and loved. Thank you to all whom have read this, it really means a lot, even if you don't review. Until next time, peace. **


End file.
